In the past, hair designers and cosmetologist applied chemicals to hair for highlighting. The chemicals have to be applied to selected portions of the hair in a manner to ensure that the chemicals, when applied, do not bleed onto adjacent strands of hair that are not to be highlighted.
Different techniques have been used to ensure that the chemicals are selectively applied, and only the selected strands of hair are affected by the applied chemicals. One such technique utilizes a cap with holes therein that is place on a persons head. Selected strands of hair that are to be highlighted, or treated, are pulled though the holes in the cap. The chemical is then applied to the strands of hair extending through the holes in the cap. After the chemicals have been applied and activated, the cap is removed.
A second technique utilizes aluminum foil or plastic wrap to section off the hair to be highlighted. The selected strands of hair are then treated by applying the chemical by, for example, brushing. Another section of the hair is partition by the foil or plastic wrap, and chemical applied to additional strands of hair. This process is repeated until all selected areas of hair are treated.
Both of the above techniques are time consuming and tedious for the cosmetologist. As a result, they are costly to the consumer.
An applicator has been used to apply chemical to selected strands of hair. The features of this prior art applicator is described with reference to FIG. 1. Applicator 10 has a reservoir body 11 attached to a handle portion 19. The reservoir has an opening 13 in the bottom which passes fluid through a tip 24 also located on the bottom reservoir 11. Tip 24 includes a passage 14 to applicator opening 15. Fluid 12 is forced out of the reservoir by plunger 17 attached to handle 18. Handle 18 has two legs 20 and 21 that reside in openings 23 and 22, respectively, to hold handle 18 and plunger 17 in the correct position. It should be noted that the handle 18 is not connected to body portion 19 and plunger 17 does not have any type of seal to prevent fluid 12 from flowing around the edges of the plunger and over the top of the plunger. In the event that the applicator is place on a surface with fluid still in the reservoir, the applicator would fall to its side allowing the handle 18 and plunger to separate from the body of the applicator, and allow fluid 12 to spill out of the applicator. The same unwanted event would occur if the applicator were accidentally dropped. Additionally, it should be noted that tip 24 is located on the bottom of the reservoir which prevents the cosmetologist from using the tool close to the scalp, is not long enough to be used in sectioning hair, and also the tip placement visually obscures the hair being worked on from the operator's vision.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for applying a fluid to selected portions of the hair in a quick and efficient manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair fluid applicator tool which is economical, reliable and safe to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hair fluid applicator which can be used in any position without leakage of the fluid and provides uniform distribution of the fluid to the hair.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an applicator tool which is smaller and has more uniform distribution of weight for increase balance and control.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hair applicator tool which allows for easy viewing and controlled selection of hair to be treated.